


A settlement called Serenity

by BigDamnReader



Series: All your universes are belonging to us [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Hurt/Comfort, I'll get somewhere with this, Multi, Mystery, give me time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDamnReader/pseuds/BigDamnReader
Summary: Wild west AU, part 1 of my AU series that will cover many different AUs.The settlement of Serenity is a quiet place in the middle of a barren America. Sheriff Mal does his best to control vagabonds like ranch hand Jayne, whilst Zoe and Wash serve its residents from their store. Inara runs the 'Firefly Saloon' which has great entertainment in the form of the young River Tam. Her brother Simon serves as the settlement's doctor whilst Shepard Book tries to bring some order to the chaos. The 'peaceful' arrangement of the town gets turned upside down when a dastardly scheme is uncovered and the doctor goes missing.





	1. A new day in Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and gals, lads and lasses, ladies and Gentlemen!  
> This is going to be the first story in my AU series that will try to cover a wide range of AU in long chaptered, short length stories. This AU will involve gun slinging, campfire story worthy action that I hope, will leave you enthralled.

The town of Serenity was a small, homely looking place in the middle of barren America. Set up some twenty years earlier by some war veterans, it quickly became populated by a small group of interesting characters. It was situated between two larger settlements and therefore received a lot of overnighters that threw away their money at the infamous Firefly inn. There was only one road going through it and it was a sandy thing that often blinded its residents on a windy day. The sun would start its journey by peaking over the Sheriff's office and barbers, would shine brightly over the main strip that consisted of the inn, the doctor's office, the small bank and the blacksmiths as well as several residential homes. It would end its day by dropping down on the coach station, plunging the town into blackness as dark as pitch.

At five that morning, the nearby rooster made the mistake of giving its cry, resulting in it being shot by a grumpy, hungover, Jayne Cobb. Leaning heavily against the inn doors, he groaned and rubbed his sore heading with lead fingers. He could not remember what he was celebrating or with _whom_ he was celebrating; didn't matter though- it probably was a good night, looking at the state of the bar. Clattering down the wooden steps, the sunlight flashed in his eyes making him reel back and grunt in annoyance and pain. Steeling himself, he started to make his way back across the street but found his path blocked by a tall, black mare upon which sat sheriff Reynolds. _Great_ _, just great._

"Jayne..." he drawled. Jayne looked at him with faux innocence. He may not remember what he did last night but he probably did something.

"Yeah what? I ain't done nothin'."

"You just shot that bird Jayne."

"So? Jus' a bird, shouldn't be disturbin' us good hones-"

"It was Monty's Jayne."

"Oh." Was all Jayne could say.

Monty had served with Mal in the war and the two were close friends; messing with one meant dealing with the other. Even worse, Monty was like a human bear and with his head all messed up, Jayne didn't doubt that Monty would wipe the sandy floor with his ass.

"Hell Mal, I didn't mean nothin'- I mean is just so early an'- my head's pounding Sheriff, could you not-" he tapered off when Mal began chuckling at his semi-panicked rambling (something that rarely happened due to Jayne's aversion to speaking). Scowling, he spat to the side and started walking again, hearing Mal move his horse around him so that, once again, his way was barred.

"This is a surprise! Jayne Cobb lost for words, must be a special day." (Did he have to speak so loud?) "Tell you what, I wont tell Monty, if you promise to wash out that jail cell that you make use of so often. O' course, you could go and apologise to Monty but that looked like his prise rooster, so..."

"Alright, alright! Just don't go buggin' me about it."

"Sure thing Jayne." 

And with that said, he rode back to the Sheriff's office to kick back and relax as the (mostly) lawless town came to life. Jayne spat again and finally crossed the road, ending up outside a small, two storied house with no lights on and an old sign with bright gold lettering outside that read (if you _could_ read, that was): Simon Tam, MD. Grinning at his success, Jayne stepped onto the modest wooden porch and 'subtly' banged his fist against the door, snickering at the rattling glass panes. Failing to hear any noise from within, Jayne pounded harder on the door, feeling it jolt and try to get away from him. The upstairs light illuminated the still dark street and Jayne chuckled when he heard the muffled curses from the room, then the stairs, then the medical room before finishing as the door opened and a composed looking Simon stared out at him, all hints of anger gone. Pushing past the smaller man roughly, Jayne sauntered over to the shelves, now regretting banging on the door because his head was screaming at him. He began rooting through all the shelves of precariously positioned medicine bottles. Hearing an inhuman squawk from behind him, he turned on his heel and looked at the doctor with a bewildered expression.

"Jayne wha...What are you doing?" The boy was shouting and that made his head pound even harder. Biting back a grimace, he sighed heavily to show he couldn't be bothered and turned back to the bottles. The smaller figure of Simon stepping in front of him stopped him and he looked down in irritation.

"Jayne. What are you doing?" Simon crossed his arms and raised his chin in a (fruitless) attempt to look more intimidating.

"Looking for my headache, what else?"

"Oh yeah, what else. What else? How about you remind me when it was that I gave you a lovely, handwritten note that told you you could just _waltz_ in here and-"

"Doc, shuddup and give me somethin' would you?"

Scowling and throwing him murderous glances that probably would have terrified most people, Simon quickly took a bottle down from the shelf and measured out a small portion of the liquid in to a tiny version of the glass bottles that stood on the shelves. Given that it was so early, Simon hadn't lowered the wooden flap on the counter that would have prevented customers walking to the shelves but now he wielded it greatly, forcing Jayne through it before slamming it shut in an obvious demonstration of dominance. Placing it on the counter, he pulled it back swiftly when Jayne reached for it. Smirking, he wagged the finger of his other hand like a mother scolding her child.

"Ah, ah, ah! You've got to pay. No free hand outs this time Jayne, you're already behind on the chits board and I simply can't accommodate any more delayed payments."

"That's bullsh- since when have I ever not paid you?"

To his surprise, Simon pulled out a leather bound ledger from under the counter and began flicking back through it.

"Jayne May 1st, Headache remedy (sod looked up and smirked at this), Jayne April 28th, Headache remedy, Jayne April 27th, Headache remedy, Jay-"

"Okay I get it! How much?" He began rifling through his pockets and the doctor put the ledger away.

"One dollar." he said. Jayne gaped at him; surely one remedy wasn't worth one dollar. Evidently, his shock showed on his face because Simon felt the need to elaborate.

"That will pay for two and a half remedies Jayne - less debt in one go."

Huffing, he slammed the money on the counter and then chugged the bottle back. The taste was awful and he almost spat it out. The doctor chuckled and ducked under the counter, coming to stand next to the ranch hand. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Simon led him to the door which they both left through. Jayne stared at him in confusion and Simon once again explained it for him, locking the door behind him.

"River stayed at the Firefly inn last night so I'm going to go check on her. I would say you better not have done anything to her during you night time activates but seeing as how she can kick your...I don't think it is necessary." 

Giving the door one last check, Simon spun on his heel and made his way to the Firefly, waving goodbye as he went. Moving quickly across the street, Simon pushed open the doors of the inn and gave a wave at the drunken greetings that rose up from the slumped bodies - one of which was on top of the piano. It was a large establishment with varnished, oak flooring, velvet wall trappings and a large hearth that possessed a roaring fire during the cold nights. A long balcony made up the next floor and there were five doors leading of into different rooms. From the back of the bar Inara came through a door and smiled when she caught sight of him. He made his way over, stepping over the slumbering forms, and sat down on a stool, already excepting the drink she put in front of him. _Ah,_ he thought dreamily, _the wonders of whisky._ He threw it back and coughed slightly.

"I assume she's upstairs then?"

"Yes," Inara said. "But not in her usual room, we had two guests arrive last night so she's in the one at the end of the balcony."

"Interesting sorts?"

"I didn't take you for a gossip, doctor." She smiled slyly at him and he ducked his head, embarrassed at acting like a fisher wife. "They're not, really. Two men by the name of Dobson and Harken, one a bumbling fool and the other a miserable miser by the looks of things."

They both laughed at her assessment and she passed him another drink, pouring one for herself as well. After draining his second glass, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pushed away from the bar. Flashing Inara another smile, he climbed the large, wooden staircase and approached the aforementioned door. He heard giggles coming from within and his face lit up when he recognised them as that of his sister River and of his lover Kaylee. Obviously the blacksmith apprentice had snuck in at some point in the night, meaning neither one will have slept. He knocked and waited patiently as the giggles died down and the voice of River called for him to enter. Pushing open the door, he smiled at the sight of them sat together on the small bed. Letting out an excited squeal, Kaylee launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. He returned it for a second until, blushing heavily, he bashfully moved away and gave his sister a hug.

"I just came to check on you. Obviously my trip was pointless as Kaylee (at this she giggled once more) has found her way here first and so has rendered me useless." The three laughed at this and he spent a small amount of time with them, enjoying the easy companionship that had developed since their rocky arrival some three years prior. Flicking open his pocket watch and finding the time to be seven, he gave Kaylee one final kiss before making his way from the room, reminding River that it was her turn to cook dinner. He closed the door with a soft click and made his way back along the balcony. Nearing the stairs, he was roughly jolted and pushed into the banister by a man coming from the room. Tall, thin and with spikey blonde hair, he grunted at Simon and rushed down the stairs, ignoring Inara as he pushed through the door into the street. Simon frowned at his behaviour and brushed imaginary dirt from his waistcoat. He passed pleasantries with Inara as he left, passing Shepard Book as he went.

Book bade the doctor a good morning but, judging by his flushed face, guessed the sentiment was wasted. As the doctor went back to his clinic, Book stood still for a moment, enjoying the warm sun. He breathed in and out deeply, basking in the peacefulness of the world.

"Falling asleep there old man?"

"Not until I give you faith Sheriff." Chuckled Book, opening his eyes and smiling softly at the man stood in front of him. Mal grinned back, brown coat fluttering in the small breeze. He gestured with his head for Book to join him as he walked through the town. They moved silently, neither wanting to ruin the tranquillity of the early morning.

"Was that the doc I saw just then?" Mal said after a while.

"Simon? Yes. I believe the young doctor was visiting his sister. I recall her performing at the inn last night." River performed there sporadically with enchanting dances the captured the attention of those from miles around - many came to see her specially. Book had seen one of her routines and had to admit it was practically angelic in nature.

"Good, good. What about Inara, did you..see her?" The hesitance in his voice made Book smile (though he hid it well) and he refrained from chuckling at the unmistakable attraction the sheriff had for the woman.

"I did not," he replied slowly, "though we could, of course, go check on her..."

Mal was distracted when he shook his head and told Book they needn't worry. They lapsed into silence again, each man concerned with his own thoughts. Nearing the bank, Book (and also Mal) found his attention captured by two men, one sharp in appearance and the other not, glaring at it. The smaller one, the one with sandy blonde hair, appeared deep in concentration, lips moving silently as he worked something out. The taller one nudged his companion and they both moved away, back towards the inn. Shrugging, they both made their way back to the Sheriff's office, waving to Wash as he placed his wares outside the shop. Walking up to the door, Mal turned to say goodbye to the Shepard - he may not like the man's beliefs but the man himself was, in his opinion, a man to be respected.

"Well Book, I'll see you around sometime."

"What can I say sheriff, you know where I'll be come sunday."

"And you know I won't be."

Book smiled, shook his hand, then made his way back down the street towards the outskirts of Serenity. It was there that his church lay, still waiting for someone else to turn up.

  

 

   


	2. Further developments of the bad kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for some racist language in this chapter. I don't hold with racism in any fashion but I want to remain accurate to the time period.

After nodding his greeting to Book, happy that the man didn't ask him when he was going to visit the church, Simon made his way back to his clinic. It was still relatively early and he looked forward to relaxing in his chair, drinking a hot cup of coffee and-

"Doc! Doc! You gotta come- oh god it's bad!" Wash's panicked voice startled him and he rushed to the counter, grabbing his pre-prepared medicine bag and asking:

"Wash what's going on?"

The man was breathing heavily, running his hand through his hair and almost jumping on the spot. When he didn't answer, Simon grabbed him by the arms and shook him - rough, he knew, but necessary. It seemed to work when Wash pushed him away and made his way to the door.

"It's Zoe, Doc! She fell an- and there's b-b-blood and..oh God! What if she's..?" That said, Wash pushed through the door, leaving a very worried and very confused Simon to follow behind. If Zoe was in bad shape, then the whole town would suffer. It was her that organised the town's weekly supply and held the town together in moments of panic. He dreaded what wold become of Wash if he couldn't fix this, if Zoe died under his care. Whilst not really friends, the woman was kind enough and well worthy of his respect. As they made their way to the general store building like a pair of headless chickens, they were completely oblivious to the bemused looks being cast their way. Pulling up in front of the store, Simon stopped dead at the sight of an incredibly health, prime-of-life, Zoe. Wash, seemingly unaware of his wife's miraculous recovery, carried on running, almost bowling her over.

"Honey, I got the doc! You're gonna be okay!"

"I am okay honey." The calm yet amused voice shook him from his stupor and he stumbled forward, eyes wide. Zoe, after patting her husband on the shoulder, turned to the confused doctor. She almost laughed at the gormless look on his face.

"It's okay doc. I just cut my hand and it bled a little. All cleaned up now." She held up a bandaged hand to him. He closed his mouth.

"You sure you don't want me to have a look....?" he trailed off.

"I'll be fine, thank you doc. I'll send you some fruit for your troubles though. Now husband, I do believe we have a job to be getting on with." Wash pouted at her like a puppy but started to walk back into the store with her, sending Simon an enthusiastic 'thank you'. Simon stared after them, huffed angrily then turned around. All he wanted was to get comfortable with his book but apparently, that was far too much to ask. It wasn't like he was in the middle of nowhere, in a town so small you could blink and miss it if you were on a stagecoach. Oh wait, _he was._ Quietly growling in annoyance, he went back to his clinic and put his medicine bag on the counter. Rolling back his shoulders, he went upstairs to his bedroom which also served as River's and his common room. Next to the window was his arm chair and he sighed in relief at the sight of it. Having had a late night and then an early awakening for three days, he was tired and wanted nothing more than to just get cosy and relax.

Just as he sat himself down, the door downstairs opened and the familiar voice of his sister followed it. She made her way upstairs, holding a bouquet of flowers. Sighting him, she smiled and made her way further into the room, placing the flowers in the empty vase that sat on the little table in the centre. Her room was off to the left and she disappeared into it for a second before re-emerging, this time without shoes. He was about to ask her to be a dear and make a drink but she beat him to the chase.

"Inara wants you over at the inn." He gaped at her in despair and she giggled at his exaggerated expression.

"But I've just come from there! What on earth could have happened in all that time?" 

"Its those two new lodgers of hers, one of them needs some 'minor medical assistance', or so Inara says."

He sighed dejectedly, gazing wistfully at his chair. As he reached the top of the stairs, he pivoted on his heel as a sudden thought came to mind.

"Who sent you those flowers? I wasn't aware you were courting." She smiled at his stern look and danced towards him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's just say that a man-ape gone wrong decided to do right." 

Going down the stairs, Simon felt more confused than ever.

xxxxxxxxxx

Arriving at the inn (again), he spotted Inara coming from the back room (again). There were no bodies on the floor anymore, however, and there was a man at the bar; with floppy brown hair and a stupid expression, he gave off the impression of being a village fool. Going to the bar's owner, Inara offered him a smile and gestured at the man next to him.

"Doctor," she said formally, "this is Mr Dobson, one of the lodgers I was talking to you about."

The two men exchanged pleasantries and Simon found himself looking the man over critically, trying to find and sign of injury. Finding none, he turned his attention back to Inara.

"Mr Dobson's friend, Mr Harken, is in their room. They've just returned from a walk around the town and Mr Dobson said his friend required a doctor."

"Ah, yes. Mr Dobson?"

The man seemed to shake himself awake and started to make his way to the stairs, babbling all the way.

"Well, Doctor- can I call you doc? (Simon nodded) Well Doc, we went for a walk but then Charles - that is Mr Harken- started complaining about pain so I went downstairs and." Dobson tripped and Simon reached out to grab his arm, stabilising the taller man. Dobson smiled gratefully and carried on, seemingly unperturbed by his clumsiness.  "As I said I went downstairs and spoke to that lady, I-Inara. Well, when we were talking, that dancer from last name came down and she told her to get you and here we are!" He finished at a fast pace, throwing open the door. Simon stared at him in bewilderment for a second before stepping into the room.

It was small and barely fit the two men into it. The plain beds were only a foot apart and the only furniture was a miniscule table and two wooden chairs around it. One of these chairs was occupied by the same man that had barged into him that morning. Cold eyes glared at him and he had to resist the instinct to step back.

"Doctor?" Jesus, even the voice was cold and emotionless.

"Tam, sir. Doctor Tam. Your friend says you are hurting?"

"Yes," Harken drawled, shifting his right leg. "My leg, I can't stand on it. Would you mind...?"

Wordlessly, Simon moved forward and crouched beside the man, asking him general questions and tapping certain points and inquiring about the pain. Breathing in loudly, he sat back on his haunches and looked up at his patient.

"Would you mind just putting your foot on the other chair please? Thank you, I think I know what is wrong."

Ignoring the pained glare that was shot his way, he looked at the sole of the boot and nodded grimly as his suspicions were confirmed. A rusty nail was stuck in the boot and he told Harken so. Upon the snapped command to mend it, he frowned but began coercing the nail from the bottom of the foot. As he was working, Harken started up a conversation.

"What do you think of this place doctor?

"I like it very much. There isn't much here and when I first arrived I didn't think I would like it but it has grown on me."

"Even with that crow running the store?"

Simon paused, angry at the man's dismissal of Zoe. They had had many rude men pass through and Zoe could easily give as much as she got but it still didn't stop him from feeling angry anytime someone felt the need to point out that she was Black. Feeling his emotions rising, Harken should of felt grateful that he changed the tension.

"This here bank of yours...when does it open?"

"About eight, I think."

"When does it clos- Hey! Watch it." Simon jerked back at the cry but swiftly started his work again gingerly. "When does it close, _doctor_?"

The stress on his title stung a bit but he decided to let it pass him and concentrated on his work and the question.

"Oh, I'd say nine. Yes, nine tonight. You're lucky. If it were winter it would-"

"Any security?"

 _What?_ Easing the boot off the foot, Simon examined the small wound and rubbed a salve on it. Going back to his bag for bandages, he asked the man to repeat the question, sure he had misheard it.

"Is there any security here? I'm surprised you don't know doctor."

"Now look here, why on Earth do you want to know that?" Finishing with the bandages, he stood back up, snatching his bag off the floor. Harken followed him and he found himself penned in by Dobson at his back.

"We're....job hunters, Doctor Tam. I was just wondering if there were any security jobs available is all." Breathing out a sigh of relief (though what he was relieved for he did not know), Simon snapped his bag closed.

"No sir, there's no need. We're so far out that nobody really bothers us. We have the Sheriff but his main role is to stop the ranch hands from getting to randy. That will be two dollars please."

Harken grumbled but handed over the money. Reaching the door, he spun around and faced the two shifty eyes men.

"I hope I have been of some aid?"

"Yes Doctor, you have been of great help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At twenty to nine that night, Simon found himself gnawing at his nails in suspicious worry. River had picked up on his internal tension and had asked, many times that evening, what the matter was. The fact was, he didn't know. After his meeting with the two guests earlier that day, something hadn't quite sat right with him. He had checked around five if the two had been at the bank and the manager confirmed that Dobson and Harken had visited the bank as well as enquiring about a job. But still, something felt _wrong._ River had tired of his jitters and had immersed herself in a book (a scientific journal, by the looks of it). He sighed but didn't realise how much until River threw a pillow at him.

"Go for a walk or something Simon."

"But River, it's late and I don't exactly want to go over to the inn tonight."

"That's fantastic and all, big brother, but if you sigh one more time I will have to kill you."

He went wide-eyed for a second then chuckled at her stern voice. He grabbed his jacket, kissed her forehead and warned her not to stay up too late. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. Going down the stairs and out the door, he laughed at her childlike manner and smiled at the sound of her giggles from upstairs. Putting his hands in his pockets, he strolled casually along the dusty street, marvelling at the oncoming blanket of black. The night air was cool and the only people out were the ranch hands heading to the inn or to their lodgings. Spotting Mal hitching his horse, he nodded in greeting but turned off the main street, suddenly not up to conversation. Being a man that regularly picked herbs for his medicines, the wild land surrounding the town was not unknown to him and he traversed the familiar paths with ease. As long as he remained on his paths, he would be safe.

Unwillingly, his mind went back to his meeting of the two men earlier. There was something about their manner - apart from Harken's racist views, that was - that put him on edge. It wasn't unusual for men to ask about the openings and closings of the bank, nor was it out of place to ask about jobs. What was strange was the combination of the two and the vaguely threatening way in which it was asked. He was no stranger to be threatened (in both high and low society) but never before had he really been worried about them. Yet the way the two men had positioned themselves spoke to him of prior  _experience_ in the ways of 'persuasion'. Thinking about it, it was that that was worrying him the most. He was now far out of the town and, flicking open his watch, he found the time to be ten past nine. Goodness, he had certainly been absorbed with his thoughts.

Turning back to head towards the town, he stopped dead at an unusual sound coming from somewhere nearby. Scared it was an animal, he crouched down and waited for any further signs of life. There it was again! Only, to his mind, it didn't sound animalistic. No, it sounded more human. His brow furrowed in confusion and he crept forward, curiosity getting the better of him. He doubted it would be a resident - most of them never ventured from the relatively safe confines of the town. Getting more and more intrigued with every step, he soon found himself perched behind a rock with two _very_ familiar voices coming from somewhere in front of it.

"Look, we wait an extra half an hour then-"

"Then the whole town will hear and come running, knucklehead." That was Harken and the yelp that followed a loud thud (no doubt the rapping of knuckles on a head) belonged to Dobson. What were they talking about though? "Listen, we wait an extra hour-"

"But I'm cramping up here!"

-"and then we signal the others, plant the dynamite, get in, grab the money and then get out. We'll be clear and gone before that sheriff even realises what's going on!"

The bank! They were going to rob the bank! In his shock, Simon let out a rush of air that was unfortunately heard by the two would-be robbers in front of him.

"What the- Who's there?" Harken shouted and Simon froze. "I know you're there so come out and we'll go easy on you."

"Yeah, huh, huh, huh. We'll go easy on you!" If Harken's slimy tone hadn't already convinced him of the falseness of that statement, Dobson's idiotic add-on just confirmed his fear. Looking at the faint lights in the distance, Simon reckoned that, being cautious, he could make it back in time to warn Mal and prevent the robbery. Easing one foot forward, then the other, he managed about seven steps before fate decided to shit on him. A twig, dried by the endless summer heat snapped viciously underfoot, sounding like a gunshot in the darkness. Everything stopped for a second before leaping to life.

"Dobson, there!"

Simon gave up any pretence of stealth and began sprinting for all he was worth. He could hear pounding footsteps behind him and he felt his lungs burn from exertion. The town inched closer and closer, as did the feet behind him. Just as he was allowing himself hope that he might escape, something wrapped tightly around his chest, pinioning his arms and cutting off his breath. His body jerked and he slammed to the floor, convulsing as he tried to force air back into his body. Maniacal laughter and footsteps drew his eyes to the grinning face of Dobson. He tried to struggle backwards but a harsh kick to the stomach stilled him painfully. Immobilised, he watched as Harken joined his partner, kicking him once before shoving a rag in his mouth silencing him. A further kick from Dobson rendered him defenceless as he was forced onto his stomach and had his wrists and ankles bound tightly. Unable to stop himself, he felt tears fall down his cheeks from pure terror as he was hefted onto Dobson's shoulder and carried back to where he had heard them speak. A lone man stood with three horses and Simon was roughly laid on the back of the closest one. He squirmed furiously, desperate to escape.

"Harken, we don't exactly want him, y'know, seeing where we are, do we?" Said the unknown man, voice unrecognisable.

"Yeah, you're right. Dobson?"

Simon saw and heard nothing after Dobson smacked him with the butt of a rifle.

xxxxxxxxx

As the morning sun rose up, River stared longingly at the door for the clinic. Simon had yet to return and River could not disguise the worry she felt. When she had told Simon to go for a walk, she had expected him to be an hour, maybe less. However, as the hours crept by and her brother had not yet returned, River knew with growing certainty that something bad had happened. She knew he would not have spent the night at Kaylee's; he was too proper to spend the night with a woman he was not married to. She soothed her nerves by telling herself that Simon had probably fallen over and knocked himself out or broken his leg. Still, it was getting past the point of normalcy and she resolved to do something. Putting on her coat and boots (she refused to wear dainty shoes) she hurried over to the sheriff's office. Mal would help her out.

The door was locked but she pounded on it relentlessly until a bleary eyed Mal opened it and looked at her questioningly.

"Sheriff, Simon's missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal focused chapter next time folks!


	3. Investigations

Being woken up by an anxious River was not the way Mal had intended, nor wanted, to start his day. However, the younger Tam rarely made a fuss out of something that didn't require fussing so if she said Simon was missing, then Simon was missing. He drew her into the building and pulled out a chair for her to sit down. It was only small, with one cell along the back wall, a desk beside the door and a bed at the opposite wall. Next to the desk was an unlit fireplace. It was clear to see, despite her attempts, that River was scared and Mal decided he would do everything in his power to find her brother- fool probably fell into a ditch picking his damn herbs. He stood opposite her, putting his leg upon the chair. Unprompted, she relayed her full fears to him; being called to see the two men, becoming agitated, leaving their house late, failing to return. Mal listened with a blank face, saying nothing until the final moment. 

"Well, I agree with you River. Somethin's happened all right. But, I think it would be wise for us to search here-abouts, see if your brother just been an idiot again." He didn't say it aloud but she knew he was referring to the countless times Mal had had to go rescue him from an unseen hole or ditch he's blindly stumbled into. This time though, something felt... _different_. And different wasn't well liked in Mal's book. River smiled at him and stood from the chair, arms wrapping around herself for a second in a clear reveal of nerves. Then, they were by her side.

"Thank you, Sheriff. I didn't mean to wake you, but I'm worried about him."

"It's no problem little darlin'. Just let me grab my coat an we'll be off."

True to his word, Mal was ready within seconds and then the two of them were off, out into the wilderness surrounding Serenity. It was light enough now that the two of them could see clearly and they instantly poured over Simon's regular trails. Every so often they stumbled upon a small sign that Simon (or someone) had passed through. After all most two hours of searching, however, they had lost any leads and resigned themselves to returning back to Serenity. Mal could read the disappointment in River's manner and an awkward silence settled between them. By now it was clear to Mal that something bad had happened to the doctor and he was determined to find out, and quickly. The boy often wondered the surrounding area on his paths and, apart from a few incidents, had never needed any assistance- even in the dark. The timing between the arrival of the two men and Simon's disappearance was a bit too coincidental for his liking and he was eager to get to the bottom of it. They had gone about ten paces when Mal couldn't take the quiet anymore.

"I never asked you, but where is it you an your brother came from?"

The question seemed to surprise her but she appeared grateful when he began speaking. The two had initially brought some trouble to the town and Mal had been too busy dealing with it that he hadn't asked them any personal questions. The angry men with blue jackets had been a rather large distraction.

"Pleasantville."

"Never heard of it." She laughed at him and he was delighted to see the smile return to her face.

"You wouldn't have. Its a small place, just out of New York."

"New York," he guffawed "You didn't travel far, didn't you? When your brother said you'd travelled long I thought he meant a couple o' miles."

"No Sheriff. Simon just didn't feel the need to elaborate."

They lapsed into silence for another moment; a less strained silence, however. This time it was only five paces before Mal started back up again.

"Who were the guy's exactly. Your brother didn't really mention what had happened." And boy was that an understatement. Upon reeking havoc in Serenity, Simon had passed on minimal details about his father, a scandal and them running away. River was silent, contemplating on what to say; he didn't press her, it was her choice to answer.

"We grew up in a nice house, wealthy and having everything we could want. As we grew older and Simon went away to medical school, our father _changed_ , became more bothered with raising his social status. Simon had finished school and was becoming a well recognised name but it wasn't fast enough for him. At sixteen, he decided to marry me off."

" _Sixteen!"_ Mal was outraged. What guy in their right mind was shovel their daughter into a marriage at sixteen? Regardless if it was a common system in the more cosmopolitan areas, it was just plain wrong and Mal certainly wouldn't stand to see it in his town. He shared his sentiments to the waif of a girl beside him and she giggled.

"Just like Simon, the boob. He would come home regularly to see me and when he turned up one day and I wasn't there, father had to explain it to him. I was to be married to a..a monster called Danny LeMont, a politician and small time gangster. Simon blew his top, telling father that it was wrong and that he should call for me back. Father refused."

Here she paused again, unsure about how to continue. Mal dared not interject, fearful that she would move away from the topic. By now they had stopped and she was swaying in the breeze, arms wrapped around her in that tell-tale sign of nerves. Having seen Simon angry (the result of an overzealous patron), Mal could understand how the boy would have reacted to his father, the man sworn to look out for them, having passed his sister along to a criminal. When River began to speak, it was with a quiet, anxious tone.

"The man was a brute and he took pleasure in..in..in doing bad things, hurtful things. I was permitted to write letters to my family so I wrote in code to Simon, begging for help. After almost six months, I was awoken in the middle of the night by Simon kneeling at my bedside. I cannot tell you how he got there; the windows were locked and the house was patrolled by ex-soldiers. Either way, Simon took me from the house that night and fled with me, under the cover of night; almost as if we were in a badly written romance story." She chuckled and shook her head, lost in vague memories of a past life.

"As you know, we came here, originally as a temporary stop. Obviously that didn't work. Father became enraged at having his golden child defy him and carry away his bargaining chip. He sent those two PI's after us. You know the rest Sheriff and I grow weary of this talk. Perhaps Simon can tell you-"

She stopped suddenly and he almost got whiplash from the speed at which he turned his head to look at her. She was staring hard at something in the distance and it took his a few seconds to spot it. On the ground, two dozen feet away, was a piece of dirty cloth. Both made their way towards it and, reaching it, Mal knelt down to pick it up. Black and jagged, it was clearly torn from someone's clothing and Mal had an awful feeling he knew from who's. After all, hadn't the doc been wearing black trousers when Mal saw him the other evening? It seemed River had identified it as well because she let out a gasp and reached for it. Cradling it between her eyes, she flipped it onto the other side and traced the faint golden threaded stitching. She nodded grimly and Mal swore. Looking down at the ground, his eyes caught sight of marks on the floor. Scant pieces that had not been rubbed out by whoever had done the deed to their doctor. Slowly, step by step, Mal traced his way along the marks, River creeping behind him silently. They soon arrived at a large rock and found, to their horror, further signs of trouble- hoof in prints that indicated a horse had stood there at one time that hadn't been swept away, pieces of rope and wire littering the floor.  There was nothing left to provide any indication of who had been there, nor what they had been doing. They looked around for a few more minutes but cold find no more evidence that would lead them anywhere. With heavy hearts, they returned to Serenity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in his office later (after sending River home to rest) Mal realised he was stumped. Two strangers (possibly not related to it at all), a missing doctor, indications of an attack and pieces of wire and rope connected to nothing. In short, stumped. Simon was a trouble magnet and Mal was still hopeful that the man had just wandered off and would be back within the day. Sighing loudly, he looked around at his empty office, screwed up his face and decided to head to the Firefly inn. Definitely to check on the two newcomers, not to speak to Inara.

Making his way out the door, he shielded his eyes with his wide brimmed hat and stepped down into the street. It was strange, seeing the residents go about their business, unaware of his dilemma. He quickly reached the inn, pushed through the door and was hit full force by the boisterous patrons drinking there during the midday rest. Town would get so hot that it was just plain dangerous for a man to be out there too long. He managed to reach the bar but discovered that Inara was busy serving someone else. The guy next to him, short-ish and blond, was grumbling beside him. He looked mightly pissed off and Mal wondered what had happened at the ranch he was working at. The man was clearly agitated and kept glancing around, obviously looking for somebody. He caught sight of Mal and paled slightly but seemed to shake it off as he moved from the bar. Mal frowned at this but brushed it off; obviously the guy had been fighting at wherever it was he worked. A lot of ranch hands made their way to the inn at midday and it was slightly shocking that he couldn't see (nor hear) Jayne. Turning back, he jumped in surprise at the sight of Inara stood in front of him.

"Sorry Mal." She laughed, eyes wide at his reaction.

"No, ah, no, its fine. I'm okay. Uh what about you?" Great start, strong middle and engaging end: Perfect sentence.

"I'm..fine. Thank you for asking. What can I do for you?"

"Oh, a drink please. A strong one. How's business?"

"This your small talk Mal," she smiled at him. "It's not very good."

"Why you assuming I'm small talking? After all, its not like I need to talk when I could just pay.."

He expected the slap. He didn't expect how much it would hurt.

"You can be a real jerk Mal. What are you here for anyway?"

She slammed his drink down on the bar and he flinched at the bang.

"If you're gonna be like that...I'm looking for those two guys. Your new lodgers?" She paused and stared at him in confusion.

"Dobson and Harken? Dobson went out and you were just stood next to Harken, so he should be pretty near. Why?"

Harken had just been stood next to him. The nervous, twitchy guy? Well that changes things. Mal left Inara bewildered at the bar and stood in the centre of the room. He swivelled his head around and around but despaired when he couldn't see Harken. He went back outside and examined the street but couldn't find the man. Evidently he'd bolted and Mal cursed because that meant they were now further from finding out where Simon was and what had happened out in the wilderness.

"Hey Mal! You know where that useless-"

"Jayne!" With good fortune and timing too. The man was a renowned tracker and if anyone could find something it would be him.

"Sheriff? Somethin wrong?"

"Yes Jayne, something is," he moved beside Jayne and began moving the two of them to the edge of town. "Docs missing-"

"What!"

"And I think he's been taken, probably by those two new guys at Inara's. Can't prove anything though so I need you to go and look over something for me."

Mal gave Jayne the instructions about where he and River had been forced to end their investigations. Confused, though worried about the doc, Jayne set off to find what he could - irrelevant of if it would put him River's good book. Mal frowned at his retreating back, spat into the ground and started off, heading for his office. If something bad was happening in  _his_ town, he was going to put a stop to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jayne came back three hours later, growling in anger. Mal intercepted him just outside his office and guided him in, eager for the man not to make a scene.

"Well I done like you said and what I found is pretty grim. Those tracks lead about a further mile north but then I couldn't find 'em so I went back. Those wires? That's bomb territory."

"Bomb? What do they want with that?"

"Dunno. All I can guess is Doc stumbled across whoever it was and got taken for it."

"Then we need to find him, cause he knows whose doing it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 Simon wheezed painfully as he moved his feet back under him for the hundredth-time. Mr Early, as he insisted he be called, was a sadistic bastard who seemed to love watching him loose his footing time and time again. His arms and shoulders were screaming from being strung up. He barely had the time to raise his head before the next fist crashed into his chest. He coughed and was preparing himself for the next hit when Harken ran into the cave they were using.

"That sheriff, Mas-"

"Mal!"

"or whatever his name is, I think he's on to us."

"Well that's a problem, isn't it." Early's voice was a strange blend of relaxed and intimidating.

"We hit that bank tonight. No TNT, no bombs. Just me, you and that retard Dobson bursting through that door just as its being closed. They wont know what hit them."


	4. Well isn't this a suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parts of this partly inspired by scenes from 12 years a slave, Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp and Gunsmoke.

Simon gasped, gulped, shifted, fell and wheezed. Then he pushed himself up and repeated. Unbidden, tears leaked from his eyes and he pleaded for anybody to come by and find him, even if was to put him out of his misery. His breath, short and painful sounding, was coming out in wheezy gasps that shook his body, causing him to writhe and make everything worse. His eyes, now listless and wandering with exhaustion and pain, had shot around in their sockets, desperate to find some method of escape. Twenty minutes had passed since Harken and Early had left to go find Dobson and kick-start their new plan but not before Early had sadistically led Simon to a secluded area outside where a solitary, crooked tree stood. Once he had trussed him up, tying his hands behind his back and connecting them to his ankles via a taunt rope, he had forcefully stood Simon's battered body up, looped a noose around his neck and slung the other end of it over a tree branch, securing it to a little wooden stake he had carried out with him. The noose was tight and coarse and any time he moved a millimetre more than necessary, his breath was further restricted, his neck rubbed raw by the fibres. It was becoming a struggle to remain upright on increasingly unsteady legs and he feared the moment his legs would surrender and the noose would close around him. 

The area around him was barren, dry, dusty ground with little in the way of greenery. Surrounding him, in a jagged horseshoe shape, were orange rocks that hid him from view like emotional soldiers. When he had the energy to do so, he found that even the sky had a sepia like tone as the day grew longer. Surely somebody most have noticed he was missing by now? Where were they? If they thought they were being funny, that it would be beneficial to leave him until the last second, then they were vastly wrong and it was about time that somebody came and took him home. His foot slipped and he jerked downwards, making an awful chocking noise as the noose gripped him tightly. Panicked, he struggled and writhed, inadvertently forcing the noose to squeeze more and more. Finally he pushed himself and felt more tears fall down his face. Dear God where were they?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mal, Jayne and Zoe sat inconspicuously opposite the bank. Having become aware of the plot being created against his town, Mal was eager to grab the vagabonds in the act. He had warned the bank owner about the intended robbery and, consequently, there was no money in the bank nor were there any transactions going on. The town had been warned to remain indoors from 8:30 onwards and, as time crept by to 8;55, the three of them were patiently hiding within the confines of the house opposite, standing guard by the window and waiting for movement. They had been there for an hour now and it was clear that one of them was not as happy waiting as the other two.

"Gorram forever and we're still waiting. How'd we know they're even gonna do it tonight. Might not even do it at-"

"Do you wanna shut it, Jayne?" The stress on his name made the man frown in annoyance but he quieted down, content with mumbling inaudibly to his rifle.  

Mal stared at him for another minute before returning to his watch. Secretly he was worried that, if Harken and Dobson didn't turn up, then he wouldn't find the doctor and he would have to go and tell River that her brother was lost, probably dead. To imagine the crushed face was bad enough but then he would have to face up to the scrutiny of the town. He would have to watch Kaylee lose her enthusiasm for life and Inara suffer without a 'civilised' companion with whom she could talk to about the theatre, the latest trends and other such 'civilised' topics when business was slow. Even further, he would lose a man who he had come to consider as friend, even if it had taken a long time to get there.

Zoe nudged him and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if he was okay and, more importantly, focused on what needed to be done. Staring back at her, he gave himself a final mental shake before nodding and shifting his grip on his pistol. They were all restless and ready to fight. Thankfully, it seemed the criminals had been listening to their demands because, at the very end of the street, Mal watched, anticipation rising with every dust thrown step as Harken, Dobson and an unfamiliar figure strode purposefully towards the bank. All three were staring greedily, failing to notice the empty streets. Like lions stalking their prey, they came closer and closer, practically salivating as images of wealth and 'the good life' flashed before their dollar-signed eyes. An aura of malice swept through the town and Mal almost trembled as they arrived in front of the bank, not even aware of the eyes stabbing them in the back. As the bank manager stepped outside, they pounced, forcing him back inside at gunpoint.

Instantly Mal, Zoe and Jayne were mobile, sprinting to the bank. He could see, just before he got through the door, the anxious faces peering around their curtains. Arriving in the building, both sides looked at each other in surprise before raising their guns, creating a stand-off. Both sides looked grim, ready to kill the other and fearless of the death that stared at them from the opposite end of a gun barrel. The bank manager was cowering in the corner, far out the way of danger. Mal swallowed hard, licked his lips and decided to speak his peace.

"Alright folks," he began, voice somehow unshaken. "we've got ourselves a bit of a situation here. Might I suggest you...amiable gentlemen put down those peashooters and come with me. I got some questions you can help me with."

"I don't think so Sheriff. You see me and my boys here have a little...friend of yours that agreed to help us rob this place. You see, if we don't get that money and get back to him well, let's just say he won't be given a diagnosis much longer." Harken's voice was firm, no signs of fear evident in his speech or his voice. He had confirmed Mal's theory that Simon had been done away with and now it was his duty to bring the boy back to his sister.  

"Well that's too bad, isn't it. And here I thought we could get along. How about you just leave now and take us to him; the boy's sister is a mite worried and it's getting to tea time. Plus, you boys are breaking the law so I can't _really_ be letting you go." His last card played, Mal could only hope they saw some sense and gave up peacefully. Long shot.

"I don't think so Sheriff!"

A drop of sweat trickled down his face, just passing his eye. The men (and women) eyed each other suspiciously, waiting to see the slight flinch that gave away the other's attempt to fire. The manager continued to whimper, piss beginning to ease down his leg. Mal shifted his feet slightly, nerves shooting through him like a thousand bullets. In a single moment, there was a series of loud, ear-destroying bangs that seemed to shake the very foundations of the bank. As the smoke (and his ears) cleared, Mal was confronted by the dead, lifeless bodies of Dobson and the unknown black man. Harken was dangling from the teller's desk, clutching at the life that was sluggishly bleeding from him. Beside him Zoe had a small graze but Jayne was swearing up a storm, grabbing at the wound on his leg. Zoe went over to him and gestured for Mal to deal with the remaining cancer that had brought trouble to his town. Gripping Harken by the lapels of his coat, he hoisted the man - monster- up to his face. Pale and limp, Harken's eyes were wide in his head and the soft whimpers slipping through his lips would normally have softened Mal's heart; not today and not this man, though.

"Harken, we've another doc in town. Not as good as Dr Tam but he'll do you right. I'm only gonna get him if you tell me where the boy is."

Harken looked conflicted and Mal watched the debate pass between his eyes. It did not take long before he was nodding as vigorously as his condition allowed. Rasping and weak, Mal had to strain to hear the man speak.

"Ten miles ou-out of town....outside caves....tied to tree. Please...doctor."

Mal smirked and, stepping away from Harken and dropping him to the floor, said : "The only other Doctor is Simon, and he is out of town."

With that, he sauntered from the bank, Zoe and a limping, cursing Jayne following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly at the caves, Mal was forced to light the small lantern that hung from the saddle whilst the warnings of his mother about night time riding rang through his ears. He gently kicked his horse, leading her into a trot. Behind him Zoe and Jayne (who refused to stay in Serenity, arguing that his leg was not that bad) lit theirs as well. Silent, they rode on. The caves were now in sight and, coming ever closer, Mal peeled his eyes back, desperate for a sighting. The cave system was not large but it was easy to hide in them and get lost - the perfect hideout. Hitching his horse outside, he lifted his lantern from the horse and began to walk around the outside perimeter. Jayne limped alongside him whilst Zoe went around the other way. It did not take long before Jayne's eager eyes spotted something. 

"Mal!" he shout-whispered, painfully aware of the risk of a bandit ambush.

"What?"

"Look, over there, by that tree. Is that.."

"Holy shit."

The two of them drew closer, almost as if in a dream. The man before them was not Simon; there was no way. This bruised, bloodied, deathly pale body that was emitting quiet, high pitched wheezes could not be the doctor. Mal let out a started noise when he realised the body was being held up by a noose that was tight around the neck- nobody deserved to perish like that and the idea of it happening to Simon was just plain wrong. They stared at him in shock; then his eyes opened. As though slapped they sprung to action. Jayne moved back through the way they had come, calling for Zoe. Mal, knowing that he could not tether the rope and keep the boy from crashing to the floor (potentially making things worse), grabbed his face firmly in his hands and began to mutter soothing sounds. When the boy began to weakly shift he raised his voice marginally, hoping to keep it calm. It did not take a genius to see that Simon was completely out of it. A noise next to him alerted him to the arrival of Zoe and Jayne, the former bearing her horse, ready to take Simon's body. Gently encasing the boy in his arms, he told Jayne to slice the hanging rope. Simon fell, boneless in his arms. Noting the pain fuelled convulsions, he decided it would be better for the boy to remain temporarily tied up, even if it caused him pain to do so. Carefully he lifted Simon on to the back of Zoe's horse, unnerved by the corpse-like appearance.

As Zoe rode at the fastest she dared to go, Mal couldn't help but fear that they were too late.

 


End file.
